


Super

by Gamesaremything



Series: Super: The Adventures of Galaxia and Super Nova [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: #GiveAvengersHugs2K16, #Tagging is Hard, Alternate Universe - High School, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Avengers are secret dorks, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Barney Barton is an Agent/Manager/Brother, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Clint Barton & Darcy Lewis Friendship, Clint Needs a Hug, Clint and Nat are childhood friends, Clint is #Famous, Clint is a Mean Girls fanatic, Clint+Natasha Sitting in a tree, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Custom superheroes!, Darcy Lewis's Taser, Darcy and Natasha are besties, Darcy and Tony are cousins, Darcy is #Sassy, Darcy is the ultimate fan-girl, Ends with sadness, Everyone is at least a little broken inside, Everyone lost someone at one point, F/M, Fanboy Phil Coulson, Fury gets a headache, He pretty much likes any chick flick, I shall add more tags later on..., I should probably stop tagging, I think I spoiled too much, Miraculous AU, Multi, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Natasha has lost a LOT of people, Natasha is #Awkward, Nick Fury Knows All, No one can connect the dots, People have superpowers, Phil is the best teacher in the world, Phil knows all, Pranks are evident, Pretty much everyone needs a hug after this, Protective Phil Coulson, Protective Tony Stark, SHIELD is REAL, SPACE theme, Sad Backstories, Same thing with Tony and Clint, Secrets will be spilled, So will a little bit of blood, Starts off goofy, Steve fails at social media, Teenage Drama, Thanos is a meanie, The Author Regrets Nothing, This is gonna be one heck of a ride, Thor Is Not Stupid, Who got separated, Yelena is a good sis, and a #Romantic, and magical talking fairy gods, cause why not, celestials, so much tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamesaremything/pseuds/Gamesaremything
Summary: I'm going to tell you a story. Now this story is a bit different from the rest of them, it involves love, loss, friendship and a lot of heartbreak. But that's not what makes it different. It's what's in-between the once upon a time or the happily ever after that the characters eventually get. In this story, the world becomes a little bit more super.





	1. Prologue

_Once upon a time there was a girl with dreams of becoming a ballerina; she had fiery red hair, and the most stunning emerald green eyes that the big town of Metrocity had ever laid eyes on._

_One day at just six years old, tragedy struck and the girl's mother, father and brother had perished, leaving just the girl and her big sister._

_That day, despite the heartbreak of her family's loss, the girl met someone that changed her life for the better. He was about her age and had shaggy sandy blonde hair and big bright hazel eyes; he had helped her up after she was crying over her loss. They instantly became best friends._

_As the years passed by, the girl and the boy became closer, they always helped each other when the other was down. They were a yin to a yang._

_Another day, when they were nine years old, the boy left. And the girl became heartbroken once again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this is my first story, so please no hate! Feel free to comment and kudos!  
> ~Gamesaremything


	2. #The Origins of Unlikely Heroes: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are first days of school always this strange?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first chapter! Hope you enjoy. Remember to comment and kudos!  
> ~Gamesaremything <3

_6 years later..._

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

     "Urgh!" Natasha grumbled as she pressed snooze on her alarm. She sat up from her bed and tucked her messy red hair behind her ear. She looked around her spacious room and her gaze landed on a calendar on the left side of her bed. Strangely the date had writing in it.

     'September 6th, FIRST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL!' it said.

     "Talia! You're going to be late!" Natasha's sister yelled from the trapdoor.

     "Oh shoot!" Natasha yelled as she scrambled for some clothes. On her way to the bathroom, she tripped on her cat Liho and landed face first onto her hardwood floor. "Дерьмо" She cursed herself in Russian.

     She ran towards the trapdoor, went down and sprinted towards the bathroom, she took the quickest shower she had ever taken, got changed, brushed her teeth, combed her hair and braided it on the side covering the star shaped birthmark on her neck.

     When she stepped out of her bathroom she checked the clock in the living room.

_'6:45 am'_

     ' _School starts at 8:20'_ Natasha thought to herself. That could only mean that... "LENA!"

     Yelena Belova Romanova stepped into the kitchen with her blonde hair perfectly curled. Let's not forget the super smug smile she had on her face.

      "Did you or did you not reset my alarm while I was sleeping?" Natasha glared at her sister.

    "No comment." Was all Natasha got as Yelena grabbed her bag and started to make her way to her university. "Just wanted to see you before your first day of school, Star." And Yelena looked at Natasha with her blue eyes and shut the front door behind her.

     "Urgh!" Natasha grunted as she texted one of her now-best friends Darcy Lewis.

_Natasha: Are u awake?_

_Darcy: Yes! I woke up 10 minutes ago! Guess who's excited!_

_Natasha: you?_

_Darcy: DUH!_

_Natasha: Come over to my house._

_Darcy: Sure Nat! I'll be there in 5!_

    Natasha turned off her stark phone and she decided to look at her inventions in the meantime.

     On her way towards her room, Natasha passed a family photo, and then she remembered something... This was 9th anniversary of her parents and brother's death, and the day that the boy who she trusted left too.

     She froze and stared at the photo, she scrambled for happy memories in her brain to remove all of the sad thoughts in her head, because Natalia Alianova Romanova was not going to cry today like she did every year.

     A knock on the door interrupted her train of thought. Natasha opened the door and found that Darcy was bouncing up and down on her heels like a bunny.

    "OMG girl did you hear that we're getting a new student this year! And rumor has it, they're famous!" She babbled.

    "Woah okay, slow down Darce," Natasha started, "You don't need to talk like a kid on the greatest sugar high known to mankind."

     "HEY! I have the right to be enthusiastic!" Darcy defended herself while stepping into the apartment. "Y'know, you never told me what happened in Budapest Street!"

     "You will learn when you are ready." Natasha answered, closing the door.

      " _Well you young grasshopper_ ," Darcy impersonated, "Sound like an old kung-fu movie cliché!" She went back to her normal voice.

     The girls stayed like this for the next hour and a half, talking and cracking jokes. When the time came to walk to school, Natasha and Darcy grabbed their bags and they went out the door.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

     The walk to school wasn't that far, only a few blocks away from Natasha's apartment complex.

     "So, the new kid, I heard used to live here! IN METROCITY! Can you believe that?" Darcy gushed while walking on the sidewalk.

     " _Oh em gee! I can't even_!" Natasha mocked.

     "Ha ha. You should be excited! You barely even have a love-life! I can finally set you up with someone!" Darcy squealed.

     "Seriously, Darcy I want to stay in the shadows and plus, now's not the-"Natasha looked to the side and saw a little brunette girl struggling to escape a dark-skinned man's grasp. The man had a black trench coat on and was wearing an eyepatch? "Darce, go ahead without me. I'll meet you there."

     "Okay girl, your loss!" Darcy looked down at her phone.

       All Natasha felt was anger as she stepped closer to the secluded alleyway, as she inched closer; she could hear the girl's muffled pleas. That did it for Natasha.

     Natasha turned around the corner, her braid going towards her back now showing her birthmark and in a rush of strength, managed to pick up the man, who was twice her size and held him in a chokehold. She thought that she could feel electricity chorusing through her body.

     "Run, and don't stop running! Tell the first trusting adult what happened." Natasha told the small child who escaped the man's grasp. The girl obeyed her and ran towards an elementary school.

     "Now for you..." Natasha's expression turned grim. "I am going to let you go but, if I ever hear or see something like this happening and it's about you... I swear that I won't be as forgiving. I don't care who you work for, I will HUNT YOU DOWN. Do you understand?"

       "Y-yes." The man whimpered. Natasha let the man go and started to walk off.

     "Have a nice day..." Natasha flashed and chilling smile to the man, and ran off towards Darcy.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

     When Natasha left, the man stood up and smiled. The little girl came running back and transformed into a woman in her prime.

     "How did she do Fury?" The woman asked.

      "She's perfect Hill. She exhibited power, she showed her birthmark and she's fearless when needed. Prep the celestial and Luna." The man said proudly. "Tell Phil to keep an eye on both of 'em"

     "Yes sir." The woman said as she tapped on her Bluetooth. "Coulson, we have a new recruit for Strike Team Delta."


	3. #Loss of Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I always hated trust-falls...

Clint Barton was not very lucky. In fact, he was far from it, he could walk on the flattest, cleanest road ever, and still trip and fall.

     So, on his very first day of public school after years of becoming quite famous for his acting and archery skills he stumbled upon an **_attempted murder._**

     He had just moved back to Metrocity after living in Iowa and L.A. He was allowed to walk to school after extensive martial arts training requested by his brother/manager/agent, Barney.

     "Yes Barn, I know, don't follow fan-girls around and don't get bad grades." Clint sighed, pressing end-call on his phone.

     A scream echoed through the street, Clint looked around the empty road, he spotted a shadow looming over a much smaller one in a secluded alleyway across the street from him, and the bigger shadow had a GUN?

     "Shoot!" Clint exclaimed, he wouldn't be able to get there in time. Well, he at least had to try. So he ran. He ran really fast and the world seemed like a blur. He ran up to the smaller shadow who he figured out was a small girl, picked her up and dropped her off in a busy nearby street near a local elementary school.

     "Are you okay?" Clint asked the girl.

     Surprisingly the girl beamed at him. "I am now! Thank you sir!"

     "Just be more careful next time alright." Clint told the girl.

     "I will!" The girl exclaimed as she grabbed her small backpack and skipped her merry way towards Metrocity Elementary.

     Clint turned around and made his way back to school as he fixed his sleeve which, was revealing a crescent moon mark just above his elbow, his mind wandering to an old friend who used to be like to little girl. Maybe, just maybe, he could see her again. That would be his biggest dream.

__________________________________________________________

      Just as Clint left, the girl transformed into SHIELD agent Maria Hill, the proud smile still not escaping her face. "Sir, we found the last one."

     "I know Hill, let's go prep Pluto-" The man with the eyepatch came walking past behind her.

     "Sir wait," Maria started, her smile fading into concerned frown, "Are you sure they won't be another mistake. We can't- the world can't afford another Hydra incident. I don't want to lose any more innocent teenagers."

     "We can only hope..." The man said looking into Maria's sad face. She gasped a little, that was the first time she had ever seen hope in Fury's eyes since the incident. She smiled back and looked towards the high school.

     _Maybe it will be different this time..._

____________________________________________________________

     When Clint stepped foot at the front of Metrocity High, all eyes (and a lot of fan-girls) made their way towards him.

     'OMG IS THAT CLINT BARTON!'

     'DATE ME PLEASE!'

     'MARRY MY SISTER!'

     'WE ARE SO OVER! CLINT BARTON IS THERE SO GO AWAY!'

     'NO WAY!'

    Those were some of the words that Clint heard. He had gotten used to this so he plastered on a fake, flirty smile and he waved at the girls. He scanned the grounds and his eyes landed on a tuft of red hair that seemed familiar to him.

     "No way." He breathed, _was it really her? He had left her 6 years ago_. He tried to get closer to the girl. Keyword **_tried_**. He got blocked by his fan-girl group but, the girl turned to his direction. Her eyes, they were the same stunning emerald green that he had left six years ago. Her eyes widened as she clasped her hand on her mouth.

     Her red hair was braided instead of let down. That surprised Clint. He smiled and winked at her, but she grabbed a brunette's arm and made her way towards the school, completely ignoring Clint's presence.

     He couldn't lose her again, he just wanted to hug her, or kiss her, or say sorry to her about what he had done, maybe all three but she was getting away. So, he did the first idea that came to mind.

    _"Tasha?"_

__________________________________________________________

     Natasha was pissed. No exaggeration needed. She was seething with anger.

     Her walk to school was pleasant except for the attempted kidnapping, but at least it was fun to walk with Darcy.

    So imagine her mood when the first thing she sees on school grounds on the first day of school was the guy that left her 6 years ago.

     So yeah, she was walking to school with her best friend, when they heard excited screams in the distance.

     "What the-" Natasha said confused, but got interrupted by Darcy yanking her arm.

     "It's the new kid!" She exclaimed.

     When they got onto school grounds, Darcy ran ahead of Natasha, going directly into the group of fan girls. Natasha heard a high-pitched squeal which she could interpret as Darcy having a meltdown.

     "OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!" Darcy screamed running back to Natasha. "Girl you have got to see this!"

     Natasha followed Darcy and looked around for what Darcy was looking for then... Hazel met emerald. For Natasha the world stopped for a second. He looked more handsome and as Darcy would call it HOT. His sandy blonde hair was perfectly styled and was a bit ruffled and he now has a lot more muscles, but anger still boiled inside of Natasha. He winked at her. HE HAD THE FREAKING NERVE TO WINK AT HER.

     Natasha grabbed Darcy's hand and she walked up the stairs leading up towards the door. She didn't even bother looking behind her.

     "Girl! What the heck!" Darcy fumed as Natasha dragged her.

     "I'll explain later just-" Natasha was just about to twist the doorknob.

     _"Tasha?"_ Clint asked still at the front of the school.

     Natasha froze. Darcy gave her a concerned look as she mouthed _'Girl what does mean by that?'_

     Natasha stayed frozen, not daring to look at Clint or Darcy.

     "Tasha." Clint repeated more determined.

     Natasha sighed and turned around. She had a plan, but she was not particularly proud of it.

     "W-who's Tasha?" She lied not looking at him in the eye.

     Clint raised an eyebrow at her as the crowd around him dissipated, still staring at the famous boy.

     "Don't play dumb with me Romanov I know it's you." He said cheekily. The crowd averted their attention and were now glaring holes into the slightly bushing girl.

 _'So much for staying in the shadows.'_ Natasha thought to herself.

 _"Girl, how does_ ** _THE_** _Clint Barton know you?_ " Darcy whispered to her friend.

 _"That's what I was going to explain."_ Natasha countered.

     "Romanov, will you at least look me in the eye?" Clint pleaded. Natasha turned around once again and did what he asked.

     "Is that all you have to say, cause I got class in like, two minutes." Natasha said looking at her Stark watch. As she turned around, she felt a hand tug her back.

     She whipped her head around to see who pulled her back. She raised an eyebrow when she saw who it was.

      "Girl, you better explain to me what the heck is happening!" Darcy whisper shouted.

      "I will don't worry Darce, but we need to get to class." Natasha reassured her. "What room are you in?"

     "Um... GH. 325, is it the same for you?" Darcy asked looking at her schedule, careful not to bump into any lockers.

     **_A/N: GH. 325 is a little easter egg for those who know a lot about project T.A.H.I.T.I_**

     "Yup, I heard it's a new teacher this year." Natasha inquired, "Hopefully they won't be like Mr. Alexander Pierce in middle school. Urgh."

     "All he did was talk about the good of Hydra, a freaking terrorist group!" Darcy exclaimed, "Good thing he got his butt fired."

     "Before class started he always said 'Hail Hydra.' What the heck does that even mean!?!" Natasha ranted.

     "We're here Nat." Darcy said pointing to the empty classroom. The girls went inside and went to their usual seats near the back corner of the room, that's when the teacher came in. He was fairly tall and he was wearing and black and white suit. Natasha eyed him suspiciously until he spoke.

     "Hello Ms. Romanov and Ms. Lewis, My name is, Mr. Phil Coulson but you can just call me by my last name. I will be your teacher for this year." The man- now known as Phil, said.

     "H-how did you know our names?" Natasha questioned.

     "I know all of your names Ms. Romanov, or should Natalia?" Natasha flinched at the name; she hadn't been called that in years. Her eyes widened as she looked into her new teacher's eyes searching for something. She of course, found nothing.

    "Please don't call me that. I would much rather prefer Natasha, Romanov or Nat." She concluded, placing her bag on the ground beside her desk.

     "Ah, I apologize Natasha. And Ms. Lewis, no gum in class." Coulson winked at Natasha.

     "Wha- how?!?!" Darcy fumed as she threw her gum in the trashcan. She sat back down into her seat muttering a few _questionable_ words as the rest of the class filed in.

     Natasha had stifle in her laughs as Darcy ranted to her cousin Tony Stark, about the teacher.

    "Okay Darce, just because the teacher told you 'no gum in class,' doesn't mean you get to curse him, or his entire family." He said jokingly.

    "I wouldn't say that to her face Stark, she looks like she's about to kill you." Natasha deadpanned pointing to Darcy, who looked like she wanted to snap his neck.

    "Well, at least I didn't reject a famous actor... Tasha." Tony smirked. Natasha's eyes widened a tiny bit, as Darcy held in her giggles.

     "Let me guess, you got one of your fan-girls to tell you?" Natasha quipped.

     "Nope! Gossip travels fast in high school, all I had to do was walk into the halls and I found cute girls from physics talking about a certain red-head burning the most quote on quote _'Hottest archer that has graced the universe_.'" Tony grinned from ear-to-ear. "I checked your records and I found that you and Robin Hood were childhood friends back in the day. All it takes is a small spark to make old flames re-ignite am I right, or am I right?"

     "W-wait, you are childhood friends with Clint freaking Barton. The star of 'Carson's Carnival of Traveling Wonders?" Darcy said in awe.

    "OMG girl that is so-" Darcy got interrupted by the loud slamming of the door behind her. She turned around and her jaw dropped.

     Clint Barton was leaning on the door panting, as if he had just run a marathon. He scanned the room and his eyes once again landed on the red head beside Darcy.

     Natasha raised an eyebrow as Clint gave her a 'We need to talk about this' look. He sat down beside her looked at the shocked faces around the room.

     "Oh my god..." Darcy breathed while Natasha rolled her eyes.

     "Darce, your eyes are going to dry out if you don't blink soon." Natasha joked.

     "B-but if I blink he might disappear." Darcy kept her gaze on the boy who was studying her best friend. The class laughed at her comment as Coulson made an announcement.

     "Hello class, I am your teacher Mr. Coulson. Today, I want to start off with some trust building exercises to get familiar with each other. Ms. Romanov, you'll be with Mr. Barton. Ms. Lewis with Mr. Stark and the rest of you, pair up on your own." He said, "When you have your partner, move the desks to the side of the room, we want an open and clear space for _bonding_." 

     "Hey Tasha!" Clint teased the girl, "How are things going with you and your sister?"

     "Things are going fine." Natasha said coldly, while moving a desk.

     "Aw, don't be such a downer! Where's the happy girl I last saw?" Clint joked.

     "As you can tell, she's dead." Natasha scolded him. He raised an eyebrow at her before moving his own desk. The class met up at the center of the room, forming into pairs.

     "Now the first exercise is simple, ask each other questions, and you have to answer truthfully if not, you will have marks taken off of your grade." Coulson said to the class. "And go!"

     "Do you have a crush on anyone?" Natasha heard Tony say to his cousin.

     "What! Why would you even ask me that?!?!" Darcy exclaimed.

     "Ah, ah, ah! You have to tell the truth!" Tony grinned triumphantly, "Or do you want to be stuck in 9th grade forever?"

     "Fine. I do have a crush." Darcy stuck her tongue out.

     Natasha had to hide her laughs from the pair's interactions.

     "Do you have a crush on anyone Tasha?" Clint asked her. She whipped her head towards him and promptly said, "Nope."

     "Aw c'mon! You're a teenage girl! You are supposed to have one." Clint teased.

     "I am not a walking stereotype Barton. I mean, most of the girls in this school are, but not me." Natasha said blankly, "Now, what's your favourite movie?"

    "Same as always." Clint answered with pride.

    "Mean Girls?" Natasha raised an eyebrow at him. Clint nodded.

     "What's **your** favourite movie?" Clint pointed at the smaller girl.

     "Grease and you know that already. Oldest movie that I had ever seen with my family." Natasha answered with a hint of sadness.

     "Hey everything alright Tash?" Clint asked concerned.

     "Yeah everything's fine Barton." Natasha answered monotone.

     "Okay class, we will move onto the next activity; Trust falls!" Coulson said with excitement. "Remember to catch your partner; I do not want any injuries today!"

     Natasha sighed as Clint turned around and shut his eyes. "Are you going to catch me Tasha?"

     "Maybe." She answered. As he fell, Natasha felt the urge to let him drop to the floor. But her conscious got the better of her. She caught him just in time, and he was pretty easy to carry considering Natasha's surprising amount of strength compared to the other girls in the school.

     On the side, Darcy was struggling to pull Tony up as her petite body leaned forward. "Oh my god, how did you get so heavy?"

     "98% of pure muscle baby!" Tony snickered.

     "Make that 98% of non-alcoholic fake vodka!" Darcy joked.

     Natasha pulled Clint up as he opened his eyes. "Your turn Romanov! Don't be scared, I'm right here!"

     She sighed once again as she turned around and closed her eyes. She was quite calm. She had her doubts though, but she pushed them down. "You better catch me." She muttered under her breath, unsure if he heard her or not.

     She leaned back, letting gravity do its job, but she felt nothing catch her. She hit the ground hard as a groan escaped her mouth.

    "OH MY GOD!" She heard Darcy yell. She sat up rubbing her head, as she opened her eyes; she was met with all of her classmate's gazes on her.

     "W-well, that hurt." She grumbled. She looked around the room for her _'partner'_ and he was nowhere to be found. "Where the heck is Barton?"

     "Wait- where is Barton?" Darcy asked even more confused as Natasha. She pointed at the girl in pain and triumphantly cried, "I told you! I blinked and he disappeared!"

     "Um Coulson, can I get an ice pack?" Natasha asked, ignoring her friend's words of frustration. Coulson didn't look pleased at the events at hand but, he nodded his head and pulled the student up.

     "Thanks," Natasha rubbed the back of her throbbing head, "C'mon Darce, let's go to the office."

     As the girls walked down the hall, Natasha noticed movement in the corner of her eye.

     "Barton, why the heck are you hiding behind a freaking bush?" She seemed to question into plain air.

     "Nat, how hard did you hit your head?" Darcy asked concerned. "Cause I think your starting to hallucinate a bit y'know."

     Clint Barton stepped out of his _'hiding place'_ with the most flustered face Darcy had ever seen him in. Including the movies where he **had** to be flustered!  "Um, what did I miss?"

     "Apparently, your partner." Natasha pointed to herself, she immediately winced in pain.

     "Wow, savage..." Darcy muttered, Natasha shot her a glare. "I-uh mean Clint's a savage for not c-catching you!"

     "W-wait, you actually did the trust fall?" Clint asked confused.

     _"No, I just tripped on my invisible shoelaces!"_ Natasha scoffed, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Can't believe I actually trusted you, Barton."

     Natasha angrily walked down the hallway, with Darcy shooting Clint an apologetic look.

     "Well, school is going great so far." Clint sighed.

     A loud explosion caught him off guard. He looked out the window and found a lady with _bright white hair and_ _cat ears_? Parading around the street in a skin-tight leather costume , carrying a _freaking bazooka_.

     "Why did I move back here again?" Clint muttered to himself.

     "Attention students," The principle said through the P.A system, "Please evacuate the premises and head to your homes. Your parents and guardians have been alerted, and this is a mandatory evacuation. We have reports of multiple explosions happening near the school, and the police fear that this school is the main target for this attack..." The principle took a deep worried breath, " **Metrocity is officially under attack from a supervillain**. That is it for now, please evacuate immediately and stay away from the explosions or anything dangerous. Stay safe students."

     "Aw crap." Clint said aloud as panicked students packed the hallway.

     **_This is going to be a long day_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was mostly filler! I wanted to create some tension between Nat and Clint and I managed to partly introduce our first of many villains from the Marvel universe, The Black Cat! She is from the spider-man comics, but I find it funnier to make Clint and Nat fight her. Oops said too much! Anyways, The Black Cat is part of a much bigger and more dangerous picture, same thing with most of the villains I have planned. I will post the next chapter as soon as possible! With school in the way, I don't have a posting schedule. 
> 
> ~Gamesaremything! <3


	4. Doubt is Your Worst Enemy...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our main characters get themselves into a cat-astrophe...

 

 _Sorry_ _for not updating in a while! I have had a lot of homework and I don't have that much time for updating!_

_So, a little short note before you read this, there won't be any superheroes call 'Black Widow,' or 'Hawkeye' I have BIG plans for those names..._

_Anyways, I have a[Tumblr ](http://gamesaremything.tumblr.com/)account now and it has fan-art and some sneak peeks about the incoming chapters!_

_I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

**_Previously..._ **

_"Attention students," The principle said through the P.A system, "Please evacuate the premises and head to your homes. Your parents and guardians have been alerted, and this is a mandatory evacuation. We have reports of multiple explosions happening near the school, and the police fear that this school is the main target for this attack..." The principle took a deeply worried breath, " **Metrocity is officially under attack from a supervillain**. That is it, for now, please evacuate immediately and stay away from the explosions or anything dangerous. Stay safe students."_

_**"Aw crap." Clint said aloud as panicked students packed the hallway.** _

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Natasha angrily made her way to the nurse's office, her head still pounding from her fall. 

_She shouldn't have trusted him._

_Not after what happened years ago._

_He's the reason she's like this._

_He's the reason why she doubts herself on everything she does._

_He abandoned her._

_He betrayed her._

_He made her feel like she failed._

_Why did she feel the need to trust him?_

"Nat!" Darcy called to her, interrupting her train of thought, "We need to get out of here!"

"What?" Natasha questioned.

"Didn't you hear the announcement?" Darcy started excitedly, "Metrocity is under attack from a freaking supervillain! The police say that this school is the main target! Isn't that awesome?"

"Why are you so excited about this?" Natasha stared at her best friend as students piled into the corridor.

"Cause there are always heroes to save the day when something like this happens!" Darcy gushed, guiding Natasha through the now busy hallway, "And I, Darcy Leanne Lewis, will be there to see them in action!"

"That's dangerous Darcy. You're going to get yourself killed." Natasha deadpanned.

"Aw relax buzzkill, I'll be fine!" Darcy scoffed as she dragged Natasha through the emergency exits, "I'll call you when I get home safely, bye!" Darcy ran off towards the explosions.

Natasha gave an exasperated sigh.  _"What am I going to do with her?"_ She muttered as she ran home.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Clint stood in front of his new _'House.'_ It wasn't really a house to him. More like a prison. A prison where he was going to be forced to practice his archery, acting and academics. After all, he was home schooled for a large portion of his life by his micro-managing brother and that was what he did in all of his previous  _'homes.'_

 "Hey Laura, can you let me in?" he said through the buzzer.

"Sure Clint, on it." A feminine voice said on the other line. Laura was Barney's personal assistant, though Clint always thought there was something more between her and his brother. The gates to the mansion opened, revealing a giant house with a limo parked out front. Clint entered the house and slouched into his room. He turned on his T.V and flipped towards the news.

 _"Metrocity is at a time of crisis..."_ A reporter said,  _"The Black Cat is wreaking havoc on this big city, she is carrying a very dangerous weapon that has been identified as a bazooka, the police warns citizens to stay indoors in your homes and to NOT go in the direction of these explosions. Schools across the city have been evacuated, along with workplaces and restaurants. Who will stop this villain from destroying our city? How will they stop her? We as citizens and civilians can only hope that someone can stop this madness. Alya Césaire out."_

"Why do first days of school always have to be horrible!" Clint exclaimed turning off his T.V, he walked over to his desk and he noticed a foreign object on top of it.

It was a purple hexagonal box with intricate gold carvings, he picked it up and he tried to find a lid. His finger touched the top of the box, and it did nothing. Clint sighed and set the box down before returning to his bed. 

"Hey kid, you got any pizza?" A voice said from the other side of the room.

Clint immediately sat up and scanned the room. His gaze eventually landed on a _creature._ A floating purple star-spangled creature. Holding a ring. A blue ring, with a purple crescent moon emblem in the center.

_He definently lost his mind._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Natasha sighed as she opened the door to the apartment. Yelena wouldn't be home until five and it was only 10:30. She sat down on her couch and stared at the black T.V. She sat up again and went into her room. She flopped onto her bed nearly crying, she would never let anyone see this side of her. Not even Darcy.

"Hey, it's okay! Stop crying everything's fine!" a comforting voice said into her ear.

"Everything's not fine!" Natasha's voice was muffled by her pillow. "He had to come back! He had to make my life miserable! And now there's a psychopath outside that could kill my reckless best friend! How is that fine!" 

 "I have a solution to that." The voice said.

Natasha realized that she never heard that voice before. She sat up, wiped the tears with her sleeve and she was met with wide purple eyes.

"W-who are you!?!" She asked. "What are you?" She looked at the floating creature. It was small and distinctly light blue. It's purple eyes looked to be ones of concern and it was carrying a star-shaped necklace.

"My name is Luna, I have a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for you that will change your life." The creature said slowly.

"Why should I trust you?" 

"Because you have no other choice, Natasha."

"H-how do you know my name?" Natasha questioned defensively.

"I know everything about you. I know your greatest fears and your darkest demons. I know about the things that make you happy and the things that break you down. I have known everything about you since the moment you were chosen; which was today." Luna stated, "Now it is your turn to know everything about me. My name is Luna, I am a miniature goddess that can grant you powers that are only known as extraordinary. But, these powers may only be used for the greater good of this planet and not for the evil."

 _'Yes!'_ Natasha thought. _'Wait...'_  

_She wasn't good enough to be a hero._

_She wasn't strong enough._

_She wasn't confident enough._

"I can make you a hero. I can help you stop the bad guys in this city, and I can help you face your fears. With this job, there will be a lot of bad things happening, it is dangerous and it can cause harm if you are not careful. You will have burdens that will stick with you, but they are all not bad. You can become the hero that this city needs. You can stop the psychopath outside of your window. All you have to do is accept this job. You have been chosen and it is your destiny, the fate of the world will depend on you and your partner." Luna finished, "Now. Will you accept this offer to change the world for the better?"

_**"No."** _

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So kid, I can make you a hero-" Pluto started.

"I get to be a superhero?" His chosen breathed.

 _'_ _Why are they always like this?'_ He thought. "Anyways, with this ring that I am holding in my hand, you can become a superhero, Clint."

His chosen looked like a deer-in-headlights, it was almost comical if it wasn't for the dire situation they were in.

"How do you know my name?" Clint asked, "And who are you?"

 _'Shoot, I forgot that'_ Pluto mentally scolded himself. "My name is Pluto, and I am a mini god. I know a lot about you. I can grant you powers that are called 'amazing' but these come with burdens. But you can use them to your advantage, you can save this city from the crazy cat-lady outside and from many other villains. This job is dangerous and you can get hurt. Your special power is 'Eclipse' and you can confuse and trick anything or anyone you hit with your arrows with personalized illusions. Oh! And you will have a crime-fighting partner. So... You in or what?"

"Hell yes!" His chosen yelled.

"Clint! Keep your voice down!" His chosen's nanny yelled from down the hall.

"S-sorry Laura!" Clint said nervously, he went down to Pluto's height and whispered, "When do I start?"

 _'Why are they always like this?'_  Pluto thought again, "Put on this ring and say, 'Pluto planets rise' then you will transform into your superhero self. But I am not done ex-"

His chosen giddily grabbed the ring and slid it on his finger, "Pluto, planets rise!"

"But kid I'm not done explaining!" Pluto screamed while he was being sucked into the ring. 

_'Why are they always like this?'_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What do you mean by  _'no'_ Natasha?" Luna said shocked.

"I-I mean no." Her chosen looked more confident. "I can't be a superhero."

"Look just because there are dangers in this job, you will barely get hurt by them!" Luna argued.

"It's not because of the dangers Luna..." Her chosen looked nervous again, "I can't be a superhero. I'll just fail or-or I'll kill someone! I'm not fit to be a superhero! Pick Darcy! She's obsessed with superheroes! She will be better than me." 

"Fate has another path for Darcy." Luna countered. "This is what you are meant to do Natasha."

"But why me?"

Luna eyed her chosen, wondering how to make this situation better. 

"Because you possess all qualities for a hero..." She noted, "You are selfless, you are brave, and you care for others more than anyone else in your school, both of us know that that's true. It was quite evident when you saved that girl earlier."

"How do you know about that?" Her chosen looked tense again.  _Shoot._

"As I said before, I know a lot about you..." Luna accidentally sounded annoyed.

"Oh right sorry."

"No need to be sorry Natasha. Now, are you still open on at least trying?"

Natasha hesitated a bit, pondering on what she should choose.

"Fine, what do I need?" She genuinely smiled at the small goddess nestled in her hand.

And, for the first time in over a century, Luna smiled back.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Clint shouted, jumping on rooftops in his super suit. He had a purple star filled mask and a costume that matched a galaxy. He also had a bow and quiver filled with custom arrows. Let's not forget the cape that extended down to his ankles.

 ' _Kid, why don't you try out_ your _powers?'_ He could hear Pluto mutter inside his head.

"I have superpowers!" He exclaimed once again. "Can I fly?"

 _'Yes.'_ Pluto groaned.

"How do I do it?" Clint smirked.

 _'Put yourself in a position where you can launch off of your feet, and think of yourself floating off the ground.'_ Pluto explained.

Clint did as Pluto said and unsurprisingly, he started to float above the ground. He flew up higher and higher until he could see the entire city from above.

"This is aweso-" An explosion below him interrupted his remark. He flew down a bit as he grabbed his bow from his back.

"Dumb cat-" Once again, Clint got interrupted. This time from a slightly heavy object that slammed right into him.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_5 minutes earlier..._

"Okay, so I have electrically charged batons that come from my powers, I can fly, create force fields, I have super speed, invisibility, telekinesis, I can read minds and I can revert anything back into its original state. But all of my powers are based on my emotions so I must keep them in check. And I cannot under any circumstances reveal my identity to anyone. At all." Natasha repeated.

"Correct!" Luna praised."Now, put this necklace on and say 'Luna Stars Out,' But when you use your special power, which is 'Shooting Star, you can see the truth behind lies and illusions. With the power, you can see the future to help you and your partner defeat whoever you are fighting. But, you have to use it at just the right time, since it will only go a few seconds to minutes in the future. When you use this power, you will only have 5 minutes before you de-transform. In those five minutes, you need to get out of sight. Do you understand Natasha?"

Natasha took a deep breath before softly grabbing the necklace. "I-I understand Luna."

Luna beamed at her chosen, "Just say the words."

"Luna..." Natasha took a nervous breath, "Stars out."

Natasha closed her eyes as she felt small particles form onto her. When she opened her eyes, she immediately went to her full-body mirror. Her braided hair was still the same, except for a few light blue highlights at the tips. The necklace was hanging from her neck and was emitting a blue hue. A blue star-filled mask was spread across her eyes and she had a matching full-body costume with an ankle long black cape. A black corset-like top covered her stomach and chest, with black gloves and boots to accompany it. Her batons were located on the straps on her thighs, she picked them up and flicked them. That motion activated them, causing a wave of energy to flow through her. Just like Luna explained to her.

She stepped out onto her balcony and went into a stance. She tried to think about flying, but her thoughts immediately went to her school day. She re-opened her eyes in frustration, when she was about to give up, she was flung into the air.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Present..._

Clint managed to stop himself from falling, but the object that slammed into him seemed to be having trouble, as it was murmuring 'fly' over and over again. When he heard it stop, it yelled 'thank you, Luna.'

He opened his eyes finally, and his gaze landed on the objec-person. The person had fiery red hair and was looking at him with apologetic eyes. 

"Sorry for ramming into you, I'm new at this." They said. Clint only stared, the girl had bright green eyes and porcelain skin. She looked beautiful. 

"Well, 'I'm new at this' you must be my partner, my name is..." Clint thought about his superhero name, "Supernova. But, you can call me... Anytime." He suggested.

"Well my name is Na-Galaxia, and we've only known each other for less than two minutes and you're already flirting with me." The girl deadpanned. Crossing her arms over her chest in an annoyed manner.

"Hey, I can't help it. You just look  _stellar._ "

"Oh my god, you just made a pun." The girl groaned.  _He was going to have some fun with this._ "Well, if you excuse me, we have a villain to defeat don't we, Supernova?"

Clint beamed at Galaxia, he followed her approach to the ground. The closer they got to the explosions, the more they could hear the villain. They hid behind, a rolled over car on the sidewalk.

"Oh c'mon Boss! Can't you let me have fun?" The Black Cat's voice was venomous. "Now, as you can tell, I am doing my job  _purr-_ fectly!"

Galaxia looked at Clint, confusion in her eyes.  _'Who do you think she is talking to?'_ She mouthed towards him.

 _'She called them Boss, so maybe that.'_ He mouthed back. Galaxia nodded at him before turning her attention back to the villain.

"Well, these 'heroes' that you were talking about haven't shown up yet like you expected." The villain smirked towards the empty school ahead of her, "Hey, wouldn't it be  _claw-_ ful if there was more  _cat-_ lateral damage in this city, right boss?" 

Clint looked over to Galaxia, she looked like she wanted to face-palm herself towards the ends of the universe.

"Oh, Black Cat!" A foreign voice said from the side of the road. The superhero duo and the villain both looked towards the voice and found Darcy Leane Lewis standing there, her black-rimmed glasses clinging to her face, her stark-phone up and recording and a microphone in her hand. "Can I get an interview?" 

 _"Блядь,"_ Galaxia said in  _Russian_?

"You speak Russian?" Clint whispered to her.

"I am Russian." Galaxia hissed, reaching for the batons on her thighs. "Get your bow ready."

Clint reached for the bow on his back once again, and he grabbed a random arrow from his quiver.

"What brings you here little girl?" The Black Cat smiled innocently at the fearless girl.

"Um, excuse me I am not little, I am 14 turning 15 in a month!" Darcy argued. "Anyways, what brings you here in Metrocity?"

"On a special order from my Boss..." The Black Cat smiled once again.

"And, who is your Boss?" Dacy raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, ah, ah! No spoilers little girl. You will find out soon enough, or never." The villain raised her bazooka towards Darcy, causing the teenager to drop her phone.

"NOW!" Galaxia yelled, tackling Darcy out of the way.

Meanwhile, Clint shot his arrows at the villain, confusing the leather-clad cat to the extent that she nearly collapsed.

"My, oh, my..." The villain smirked when she regained her balance, "You two must be the so-called 'heroes' my boss was talking about... Such a shame that I have to eliminate such promising lives!"

"You won't eliminate any lives, Cat-Lady!" Clint exclaimed jokingly.

"You dare insult me!?!" The Black Cat screamed in rage. "I am  _fur_ -ious!"

"Wow! Someone's  _NASA_ -ty today!" 

"Oh my god! Just stop with the freaking puns already!" Galaxia exclaimed, her green eyes now azure blue. Sparks were flying out of her body and batons, and her face showed anger.

"My, oh, my, someone is  _feline_ _furry claw-_ ful today, isn't she?" The Black Cat teased. "Not enough beauty sleep?"

"Wow, that was a low blow!" Darcy exclaimed from a far distance, still recording with her newly recovered phone.

"Hey! Star-girl looks _stellar!_ " Clint defended, sending another explosive arrow towards the agitated cat.

"Aw, someone's overprotective of their little vulnerable kitten!" The villain smirked.

"Hey! I am not a vulnerable little kitten, you mangy alley cat!" Galaxia sneered, punching the face of the smiling cat. "At least I don't have an overcontrolling boss!"

"Don't you DARE talk bad about Thanos!" Black Cat screeched, scratching Galaxia's cheek.

"So that's his name!" Galaxia smiled despite her cheek losing blood.

Clint went over to the bleeding girl, and covered her from the incoming attacks, "We need to get outta here."

Galaxia looked at him dead in the eye, "Get Darcy out first, then we defeat this villain."

He looked at her, her cheek was still bleeding, and her hands were subtly shaking. "Fine."

"Darcy get out of here!" She yelled at the girl.

"Okay, but you two owe me an interview!" The brunette said, running towards her home.

The two heroes turned back around, and they found that the cat was gone.

"Блядь!" Galaxia grumbled, glaring at the spot where the villain stood before. "We lost her."

"We'll get her next time," Clint reassured, rubbing the girl's shoulder.

Galaxia looked away, staring at the ground. "I know... Thanks, Nova, see you later..." She wiped her bleeding cheek and she flew away.

"Someday... I'm going to make that girl fall for me." He sighed, watching her from afar.

_Watching her putting herself in danger, scared him._

_It worried him._

_He was never going to let her get hurt again._

_Even if his life depended on it..._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! This one was a biggie, it introduced a lot of characters in a short amount of time, and it was long...

Anyways! I am not good at writing fight scenes. Like at all. So sorry about that. But, the reason why there was not a lot of action was because, if you were a new superhero, with no training what so ever, you wouldn't go for a very violent fight, you would probably try your best, though.

But I just had, to add in a Miraculous Cameo, it just felt right...

And in this chapter, I tried the multi-POV format and I like it, so I think I will stick with it...

Also, I will try tho make the next few chapters shorter so I can update more often, instead of updating every few weeks.

Thank you for reading this chapter! Comments and Kudos are appreciated! Remember to check out my [Tumblr](http://gamesaremything.tumblr.com/)!

~Gamesaremything


	5. The Scars That Hold Our Truths...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which one of our heroes find motivation...

  _ **ha·mar·ti·a**_

  _(Noun)_   _a fatal flaw leading to the downfall of a tragic hero or heroine._

* * *

 Natasha sat in front of her mirror, examining the large cut on her right cheek. Her hand grazed over the edges of the wound, lightly drawing blood. She sighed and applied a wet cloth to it, while, still trying to comprehend the circumstance she was in. A light tear slowly slid down her porcelain skin, leaving a trail of moisture on the wound. 

 "Luna?" She called for the goddess, "What if I'm not cut out for this job?"  

 "What?" Luna asked, shocked. The goddess looked towards her chosen, who started to fiddle with the necklace on her neck. "Of course your fit for this job Natasha!"

Natasha sat up from her chair and she made her way towards the television in the living room. She grasped the remote in her hands as she flipped through the channels. Her fingers finally stopped as the television screen showed only one thing...  _Chaos_.

 _"Just in for Metrocity News,"_ A reporter said through the screen.  _"The Black Cat has been spotted once again, this time, on top of the Metrocity Tower."_ The camera zoomed in, showcasing the villain sitting casually on top of the red metallic tower. _"It appears that she had placed a device on top of the observation deck, the peak of the tower itself. Earlier she had set off explosions on three main targets: Stark Tower, a government building, and the local high school. It is unknown if people are dead, but two teenagers have been reported missing by a staff member of the high school: Natalia Romanova or Natasha Romanov and Clinton Francis Barton, better known as the famous actor Clint Barton. There is also massive property damage near the downtown district. Where are the heroes from before?"_   Natasha turned off the television.

"See!" She cried in frustration, "That's all my fault!" She sat down on the couch and she sighed. She started to play with her necklace again.

Luna looked at her chosen hesitantly. She sighed and opened her mouth to speak. "Look just because-"

"Oh thank god!" A voice exclaimed behind Natasha. Luna immediately hid underneath the couch while the figure ran towards the now-standing teenage girl. "I thought I lost you!"

"Uh, Yelena, I feel pretty alive right now." Natasha scratched the back of her neck. "I just saw the news report, who reported me missing?"

Yelena looked at her sister confusingly, "It was the new teacher, Mr. Coulman, I think."

"Actually his name is Coul- _son_." Natasha corrected, crossing her arms over her chest. "So, how were classes?"

Yelena groaned as she flopped herself onto the couch, she dropped her purse on the hardwood floor revealing countless papers and assignments.

"I am guessing, it was a breeze as usual." Natasha breathed sarcastically as she sat on the loveseat. "Now tell me about you and that Alexi guy."

Yelena's face went up as she subtly turned pink, "There's nothing going on between me and Alexi, Nat." strangely, her Russian accent that she tried so hard to hide was showing very clearly. 

Natasha eyed her sister carefully, taking in her nervous expression and her wandering eyes. She felt the corner of her lips tug slightly, forming a small smirk. "Someone's got a crush!~" she teased.

"Oh please! I heard that the Barton kid is back and that he's famous now." Yelena's snarky remark came. "Y'know how easy it is for old flames to ignite again!"

Natasha laughed as her sister sat back up, "Oh my god, you're just like Tony!"

"You mean that Stark kid who likes Virgina?"

"She prefers Pepper, Lena." Natasha corrected once again. "Now, why are you home so early?"

Yelena sadly sighed as she turned the television on again. "Classes got canceled today 'cause of that cat-lady with a bazooka. But I heard that superheroes kicked her ass back on Park Avenue near your school," she flipped the channels until she landed on her favorite tv show, "The media is blowing up over them. Your friend, Darcy, she uploaded her video that showed the heroes on youtube and now it has over a million hits."

The teenager blinked at the television, taking in the news, that ~~she~~   _no_ , Galaxia, is now internet famous. Yelena, turned to Natasha, her silence worrying her, "Oh my god, what happened to your cheek?"

"Uh-I got cut from debris that fell when she attacked Stark Tower." Natasha lied, guilt slowly building up, "Yeah-um- There was a lot of stuff that fell onto the road when I was running home."

"Oh,  _sestra_!" Yelena exclaimed, throwing her arms around the redhead. "I'm sorry I wasn't there with you!"

"I-It's alright, Lena," Natasha coaxed, shrugging the arms of the woman beside her off her shoulders, "I-I promise I'll be more careful on my commute home."

Yelena looked down towards her manicured hands, "Please be. I don't know what I'll do if I lose you."

Natasha sighed as she stared at her depressed sibling. "I don't know, what I'll do without you too," she mumbled quietly. She slung an arm around Yelena and she cast her eyes towards Luna, who was watching the scene from under the couch.

"But, I'll do _anything_ to make sure that nothing bad happens to you." 

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Hey, guys! Sorry for not updating in a while, I recently went on a trip with my family, and you don't really get to update if all your parents want to do is take pictures!**

**Anyways! We got some sisterly feels! Kind of. But, more Natasha feels insecure, which I think is her behind the many masks she wears in the movies. We also got Protective!Natasha and Frustrated!Luna. And, as some of might have guessed, I just finished 'The Fault in Our Stars' By John Green. Wow. Just Wow. I recommend you read, it. I liked it but, I know some people who don't, and I know some people who like it too. But the definition is a little wink and a nudge on something that I'll do later on in the story.**

**Also, I promise that the next chapter will be focusing on Clint and Pluto + More ACTION! \\(oo\\)**

**Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter and remember that Kudos and Comments are appreciated!**

**~Gamesaremything =^.^=  
**  


End file.
